characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Reanna
Reanna Lockhart, is a Ma gician and _____ Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Stand User *'Mantra:' Not really a spell but a byproduct of her mastery of Sound Magic; grants her an uncanny, extraordinary capability to hear and listen. Not only does this imply hearing in the traditional sense, but Kiara has demonstrated a sensory acuity on such a level that she has the ability to listen to the "souls" and "Rukh" of others and the world around her. Due to being capable of hearing the voice of the Rukh, Kiara is capable of perceiving the world around her to an immaculate extent; and is capable of detecting a "crescendo" before an opponent strikes her in a sense granting her pseudo-precognitive capabilities based on the spiritual melodies found in all living things. In addition, due to this level of hearing, Kiara has demonstrated the ability to determine the emotional state of her target; which she can then take in to critique her own musical performances. *'Pitch:' **'Harmony:' Harmony is a spell that allows her to build on the unique capabilities of her Mantra to enable her to create emotional waves of sound that seek out the receptive melodies of her opponent's souls and attempts to harmonize with them; becoming one with their "fundamental frequencies". Depending on the sound wave emitted, Harmony can have various effects. Most prominently, Harmony can be used to influence the nervous system of another, replacing the Command of some Sound Magic spells with musical vibrations that carry a similar message directly. As a result; Kiara has demonstrated the ability to generate bewitching sounds, frightening blights, impassioned and serene melodies, saturated sonatas and inspirational pieces alike from the power of her Sound Magic. **'Tacet: '''Tacet is a spell that allows her to seemingly create soundwaves that interact destructively with the soundwaves of a given target or individual; rendering it completely silent and almost incapable of making sound. As a result, Kiara has demonstrated the ability to seemingly effortlessly counter the sound manipulation abilities of others; and mark her own powers as supreme over the environmental soundscape. **'Reprise:' Allows her to strike at the resonance frequency of objects; using Mantra to hear the resonance frequency of targets and weakening their durability on a molecular level. **'Presto: is an ability granted to the current user of the Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to essentially break the sound barrier by going faster than the speed of sound. By accessing the seventh Hindo, Leon is able to change his internal frequency to a much faster frequency, one that allows him to break the speed of sound with ease. Leon is not able to keep this ability active for too long, and requires some time intervals between next usage. When this is active, while Leon moves, he creates a series of red sound waves behind him, which when someone comes in contact with, will expereience the impacts of being 'twanged' **'''Acesso: is an ability granted to the current user of the Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to vibrate any object until it explodes. By accessing the ninth Hindo, Leon is able to 'twang' the internal frequency of an object at such a high rate, the object visibly begins to vibrate at an insanely high speed, until it suddenly explodes. To 'twang' anobject, Leon touches the object and accesses the objects internal Hindo, and changes it into the Ninth Hindo **'Octave: '''Make sound move as it would through different mediums; for example a metallic solid of incredible density, making her sound itself far beyond the speed of sound and stuff. *'Genre:' **'Fantasia:' Allows her to seemingly enhance/increase the vibrations of molecules in her surrounding environment; allowing them to bind together to serve as music-bound shadow clones of herself; the density and strength of these creatures being based solely on her musical creativity and the intensity of the sound she chooses to employ this spell on. **'Exoskeleton: Surrounding sound empowerment, physical amping and durability augmentation; enhance the force behind virtually anything. **'''Sharpness: **'Poetico: '''Stringed Instrument Archery that fires sound itself **'Encore:' **'Sound Weapons:' *'Lyric:' Vibrations. **Vibratory Defensive Aura that repels incoming attacks; can be used to repel the ground. **'Echolocation: Sound based echolation stuff **'Incalzando: '''Stimulate her body with the Sound Magic. **Point of impact shockwave punches **Temperature Augment and Static electricity **'Disorientation: **'Wail:' **'''Furia: '''Explosive Sound Blasts